Zasada Dwóch Polaków
>rok 2137 >V wojna światowa właśnie się kończy >nie ważne o co wybuchła i kto wygrał >ważne że przejebaliśmy >znowu >Warszawa, Sosnowiec i Białystok zostały całkowicie zniszczone w plazmowym bombardowaniu z orbity ale na tym kończą się dobre wieści >bądź mną >syn górnika który przy pierwszej lepszej okazji spierdolił z domu, żeby zaciągnąć się do wojska >długo nie powalczyłeś bo całe siły zbrojne zostały rozjebane szybciej niż budżet w 2017 roku >teraz pozostała garstka Polaków >garstka Polaków to dzisiaj 70 tysięcy osób >może 80 >Polska znowu została podzielona- zachód biorą Zjednoczone Emiraty Niemieckie, wschód Imperium Białoruskie >tylko Podkarpacia nikt nie chciał >mieszkasz w Krakowie, ostatnim jako tako funkcjonującym mieście >rozkminiasz jak załatwić sobie zmywak w Emiratach kiedy nagle w mieście włączają się wszystkie cyber-ekrany z orędziem Naczelnika >Ogółem "Polska została oszukana, rozebrana i zgwałcona odcinek 1939", nic szczególnego >słyszysz strach i niepewność w głosie Naczelnika, czuć że już po ptokach >aż nagle ten pojeb ogłasza że pokażą swój sprzeciw wobec usunięcia Polski z mapy. Powstaniem. >zajebisty pomysł kurwo, nikt jeszcze na to nie wpadł >o dziwo wszyscy się cieszą >gotowi są napierdalać ludzi ze wschodu i zachodu szlakiem wyklętych >jedynie ty i dziewczyna która sprzedaje pomarańcze nie okazujecie entuzjazmu >masz przed oczami nieziemską masakrę jaka odjebie się na tych 70 tysiącach Polaków >może 80 >załamujesz się bo kraj znowu wchodzi na ścieżkę spierdolenia >w sumie nigdy z niej nie wyszedł >ludziom zawsze wystarczyło pomachać flagą przed twarzą żeby rzucali się jak Papież na kremówki >tej siły już nie zatrzymacie >żałujesz że nie zaliczyłeś przez III aksjomat >odwracasz wzrok i widzisz jak loszka pokazuje jakimś dzieciakom pomarańczę, żeby potem nagle ją zabrać >"nie dla psa"- słyszysz >nagle następuje oświecenie >zdajesz sobie sprawę że jedyna przeszkoda jaka stoi na drodze odbudowy Polski jako mocarstwa to Polacy >naród trzeba zniszczyć a potem odbudować >opracowujesz w głowie cały plan w najdrobniejszych szczegółach >zapierdalasz na Wawel >strażnik pyta gdzie twoja przepustka >"Żołnierze Wyklęci"- odpowiadasz >strażnik ze łzami w oczach salutuje Ci i Cię przepuszcza >#czujedobrzeczłowiek >wchodzisz do gabinetu dowództwa >same wystraszone pizdy bez wykształcenia >w sumie nic dziwnego, całą inteligencję nam wybito już przy II wojnie światowej :/ >pytają co tutaj robisz >zapodaj im najlepszą przemowę jaką kiedykolwiek słyszeli >w sumie co drugie słowo to naród i honor no i nikt z nich Cię nie rozumie >niemniej wszyscy przyznają Ci racje >właściwie od razu obwołują Cię Wodzem >idzie lepiej niż się spodziewałeś, nie spierdol tego >"co mamy robić?"- pyta jeden >"Żołnierze Wyklęci wyjebaliby w szwabów wszystkim co mają"- odpowiadasz >chuj że Niemcy są gatunkiem bardziej zagrożonym niż rozprawiczeni anarchokapitaliści >wszyscy ze wzruszeniem oddają się pod twoją komendę >jeden nawet szlakiem wilka wypierdolił przez okno >powstrzymujesz całą resztę przed powtórzeniem wyczynu tego Magika >w każdym razie póki co >w końcu nadchodzi ten dzień >wszyscy są na twoje rozkazy >gotowi zapierdalać na pole bitwy w kapciach >dajesz kolejna turę tego pseudoromantycznego pierdolenia, nawet się już nie starasz >kupują to bo w sumie czemu nie >nadchodzi bitwa >kończy się szybko bo przeciwnicy mają do dyspozycji pancerze wspomagane i karabiny plazmowe a twój naród napierdala z gównem na patyku >wszyscy giną >masz ochotę płakać, ale wiesz że to dla większego dobra >wychodzisz na opustoszały Kraków, po raz pierwszy bez opancerzenia przeciw maczetom >oprócz ciebie pozostała jeszcze tylko jedna żywa Polka >dziewczyna od pomarańczy >przychodzisz do niej i bierzesz jedną >chociaż jesteś ostatnim Polakiem na świecie, ona wciąż nie jest tobą zainteresowana >być może wybicie resztek narodu jakoś ją negatywnie do ciebie nastawiło, nie znasz się na laskach bo III aksjo >mówisz jej że twój plan się wypełnił >patrzy na ciebie z nutką zainteresowania >objaśniasz jej tajniki swojej strategii tak jak przed laty Klejnot Nilu objawiał prawdy życiowe >Polacy uniemożliwiają Polsce bycie wielką >Polska była największa kiedy była zamieszkiwana też przez Litwinów, Białorusinów, Ukraińców. >niby Żydów też ale nie pasuje do twojej tezy >tak czy siak, naród doznał takiego spierdolenia, że nie można go było ocalić >wszystkie kraje na świecie ruchały Polskę w dupę >naraz >naród trzeba było zniszczyć a potem odbudować >ale nie od razu, niech wszyscy sądzą że Polski już nie ma >może być tylko dwóch Polaków w tym samym czasie >jeden który będzie posiadał pomarańczę i jeden który będzie jej pragnął >gdy pomarańcza zostanie w końcu przekazana to jeden z Polaków będzie pewnie leżał na autostradzie, podczas gdy drugi będzie go tycał patykiem >i tak przez wieki, aż uda się odtworzyć Rzeczpospolitą Obojga Narodów >i chociaż od teraz do końca życia będziesz znany jako Abdul-Ma Kebabi, to tak naprawdę skrycie będziesz Januszem >twórcą Zasady Dwóch Polaków >dziewczyna patrzy na ciebie z oczami pełnymi zrozumienia >wyciąga dłoń po pomarańcze >odsuwasz rękę >"Nie dla psa! Dla Pana to!" >ona rozumie i wie, że jej sprzeciw byłby niczym letni wietrzyk wobec huraganu twojej woli >mianujesz ją Grażyną (przypominasz sobie przy okazji że nie wiesz jak ma na imię XD) >po kilku godzinach do Krakowa przybywają siły Zjednoczonych Emiratów Niemieckich >wciskasz im jakiś kit o prześladowaniach ze strony polskich nacjonolo >zawsze działa XD >machina poszła w ruch >tysiące lat po twojej śmierci w końcu uda się odbudować imperium >ale to już inna historia >Jesteś istotą doskonałą, geniuszem który przywróci potęgę Polski >Jesteś Janusz, twórca Zasady Dwóch Polaków ### >rok 3081 (944 lata po narodzinach Janusza) >technologia za bardzo nie ruszyła naprzód >po odkryciu właściwości noży kuchennych podgrzanych do temperatury 1000 stopni ludzkość zgodnie doszła do wniosku że nauka zaszła za daleko >terenami starożytnej Polski zarządza Republika Środkowoeuropejska >ani to Republika ani Środkowa Europa ale chuj, to najmniej ważne >rodzisz się w pięknym, nadmorskim porcie z wieloletnią tradycją i wspaniałymi widokami >żartuję, to Kołobrzeg XDD >twój ojciec jest młodszym zastępcą wiceprezydenta miasta więc od samego początku stać Cię na wszystko >zawsze czułeś że jesteś jakiś inny, chociaż nie wiedziałeś w czym sęk >pierwsza duża wpadka była jak miałeś 8 lat i z Federacji Żydowskiej przyjechała twoja ukochana babcia >patrzyła się na wszystkich członków rodziny, bardzo długo, z miłością i lekką zaćmą >tata się uśmiecha >mama w ogóle podchodzi do niej uśmiechnięta >w końcu jednak babcia zawiesza na tobie swój wzrok >nie przestaje >czujesz rosnącą nienawiść do tej starej kurwy >nienawiść daje Ci siłę >w końcu nie wytrzymujesz >podchodzisz do niej, podnosisz wzrok i krzyczysz >"co kurwa, chcesz wpierdol kurwa? Patrzysz się na mnie na robaka. Wiesz kim ja jestem, kurwa? Nie mam pracy kurwa albo pracuje za trzy tysiące złotych. Jestem kurwa kimś. Jestem kimś!" >stara kurwa żydowska pada na zawał >profit >ojciec zabiera Ci wszystkie limitowane zegarki >brak profitu >to jest początek twojej nienawiści do tego skurwiela >minął dzień >mijają lata >dookoła tysiąc spraw >tudu dudu tudu dudu >jesteś dojrzałym, 16 letnim młodzieńcem którego mama wysyła na zakupy >w sumie tylko ją z całej rodziny tolerujesz więc się zgadzasz >po kilku długich godzinach udaje Ci się kupić wszystko co chciała i stajesz w kolejce >rok 3097 a na pięć kas tylko jedna jest otwarta >kurwa jak żyć >nienawiść znowu daje Ci siłę >czujesz że ktoś Cię obserwuje >nie zdążyłeś się nawet obejrzeć, gdyż z megafonów dochodzi dźwięk >"kasa 66 została otwarta" >większość ludzi z końca kolejki spokojnie przechodzi do wolnej kasy >ale nie ty >przeskakujesz nad tymi podludźmi, wskakujesz na półki i odbijasz się pomiędzy całymi sektorami centrum handlowego >czujesz się jak jebany półbóg >masz jebany high ground >wyprzedasz wszystkich, poza jednym dzieciakiem który zajął miejsce dla swojej mamy >sprzedajesz skurwysynowi takiego kopniaka że do końca życia będzie srał pod siebie na myśl o zakupach >przed zapłatą widzisz że ziemniaki nie są na wagę tylko na sztuki i prosisz o te największe >po wyjściu ze sklepu zdajesz sobie sprawę co się odjebało >zaczynasz zastanawiać się kim się stałeś >w tym momencie ktoś kładzie Ci dłoń na ramieniu >odwracasz się i widzisz znanego Masona i szanowanego Rabina >jego imię to Johny Kremówka >kojarzysz go bo raz był w waszym domu omawiać z ojcem jakieś interesy >towarzyszyła mu dziewczynka z warkoczykami >albo bez >"widziałem co zrobiłeś"- mówi do ciebie, ukazując swój majestatyczny, rzułty uśmiech >czujesz że jak jeszcze przez chwilę będzie się na ciebie patrzył to sprzedasz mi kosę w potylice >Rabin Kremówka odprowadza Cię do swojego vana i razem jedziecie do twojego domu >okazuje się że Johny był tutaj częściej niż Ci się wydawało, bo zna nie tylko twój adres ale i kolor twoich bokserek >tych które masz na sobie >wkurwiony rzucasz siatkę do kuchni i wracasz do swojego pokoju >dopiero wtedy przypominasz sobie że większość zakupów była w słoikach ale chuj XDDD >siedząc w pokoju słyszysz jak Rabin i twój ojciec o czymś rozmawiają >zasypiasz ale ogromny ból dupy budzi Cię po kilku godzinach >o dziwo Johny siedzi tuż obok ciebie >w sumie spoko gość, widać że zna się na nieletnich >już po kilku godzinach wspólnych rozmów jest Ci bliższy niż cała rodzina >kilka spierdolodni później >słyszysz że Rabin Kremówka i twój stary ostro się o coś kłócą >ojciec zaczyna rzucać w Johnego swoimi dyplomami na które pracował całe życie >Kremówka go jednak wyśmiewa >"Wy macie swoje dyplomy, ja mam pieniądze! Wy możecie sobie nimi dupę podetrzeć, a ja mam kuhwa życie już ustawione na całe życie" >poczuj jak twój szacunek do Rabina rośnie >gdy ojciec go wyrzuca, sam staje w progu twojego pokoju >zobacz na jego nadgarstku złotego Rolexa, którego podjebał Ci jak byłeś mały >jebiesz mu pałką przez łeb i odcinasz rękę z zegarkiem który jest wart więcej niż cała ta wiocha >"Brajan!"- krzyki twojej matki nic dla ciebie nie znaczą >uciekasz z domu >czeka tam na ciebie van Rabina Johnego Kremówki >tym razem przedstawia się jako Papa Karol >wyciąga w twoją stronę dłoń >dłoń w której dzierży pomarańczę >wyciągasz rękę ale Papa Karol w ostatniej chwili odsuwa dłoń >"Nie dla psa! Dla Pana to!" >nagle wszystko staje się jasne >od dzisiaj publicznie jesteś znany jako Jonasz Koran-Mekka >naprawdę jednak do końca życia pozostaniesz Jego Ekscelencją Ozjaszem >Chałwa Wielkiej Polsce ### >mija trochę czasu odkąd zostajesz Jonaszem Koran-Mekką aka Jego Ekscelencją Ozjaszem >niewiele się przez ten czas dowiedziałeś o polskości, gdyż Papa Karol skupił się na szkoleniu Cię w tajnikach przejmowania władzy >dzięki czemu szybko awansowałeś na stanowisko starszego zastępcy brata Sołtysa >w tym momencie wypadałoby wytłumaczyć jak dokładnie działa system w Republice Środkowoeuropejskiej XD >przez stulecia w tym rejonie Europy życie toczyło się ustalonym rytmem: Polska rucha w dupę wschodnich sąsiadów, wschodni sąsiedzi ruchają Polskę, Polacy ruchają Polskę, wschodni sąsiedzi ruchają się nawzajem a potem wchodzi Rosja i dokonuje na wszystkich brutalnego gwałtu >młotem pneumatycznym >gdy zabrakło Polski ład został zachwiany, więc państwa wschodu musiały połączyć się pod pod innym wspólnym sztandarem >wódką i biedą >dlatego spierdolenie państwowe musi być podkreślane na każdym możliwym kroku >jednym ze sposobów jest zmiana Senatu na Sejmik, którym przewodzi Sołtys >kurwa jaka bieda XDDD >Mistrz Karol nie jest zadowolony z twojej obecnej pozycji, chciałby żebyś został kimś więcej >no kim kurwa, papieżem? XDDD >nic nie odpowiada, pakuje Cię do swojego vana jakbyś był workiem ziemniaków i jedzie z tobą w nieznane >po kilku godzinach jazdy, wypełnionym odpychaniem trucheł małych dzieci widzisz że gdzieś dojeżdżacie >wykrzywiony, pordzewiały znak ogłasza nazwę miejscowości >Radom >czujesz jak wzrasta w tobie strach >w końcu wychodzisz z vana i widzisz rozjebane miasto, obraz nędzy i rozpaczy będący ucieleśnieniem wszystkich błędów jakie człowiek popełnił odkąd zszedł z drzewa >Papa Karol mówi Ci że Radom szczęśliwie przeżył ostatnie stulecia nienaruszony >w czasie V wojny światowej nie spadła tutaj nawet jedna bomba >zastanawiaj się czy aby na pewno opłaca się odbudowywać ten kraj >nagle spomiędzy gruzowisk wychodzą jakieś dziwne istoty, nie to ludzie, ni to karaluchy >zbliżają się do was powoli z maczetami, jakby chcieli was przerobić na jakieś żarcie w bułce >takie z mieszanym sosem >Papa bez strachu wyciąga nóż kuchenny rozpalony do temperatury 1000 stopni >tubylcy padają na kolana z nabożną czcią >Mistrz Kremówka tłumaczy Ci, że w tym miejscu od stuleci Polacy pojedynkowali się ze sobą nawzajem, chcąc przetestować swoją siłę >albo po prostu się ponapierdalać >Turcy którzy przeżyli te stulecia w piwnicach kebabowni widocznie wytworzyli jakiegoś rodzaju kult >jesteś Bogiem >uświadom to sobie, sobie >karaluchopodobne stwory prowadzą was do ruin Stadionu Miejskiego >wszędzie tylko zaschnięta krew i rzygi, po kątach widać leżące na sobie gówna >zaczynasz zastanawiać się jak to miejsce wyglądało w czasach świetności >Papa mówi że tak samo XDD >twój Mistrz staje na środku Stadionu i wyciąga swój nóż kuchenny >rozpoczyna się pokaz >najpierw niszczy tabliczkę, sprawiając że tłum pada w niezrozumiały dla ciebie stan zaskakująco bliski orgazmowi >potem topnieją baterie i okazuje się że zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni i dzieci są gotowi by oddać się Papie tu i teraz >potem niszczy balon a mieszkańcy z nabożnym poddaństwem gotują mu talon na dziwki i Darth Talon >po prezentacji Papa wyzywa Cię na pojedynek >wyciągasz swój nóż >Papa Karol swoją broń dzierży w jednej dłoni gdyż w drugiej znajduje się pomarańcza >serce bije Ci jeszcze szybciej >"Masz, poczęstuj się"- słyszysz >nacierasz ale Karol kontruje twój atak szybciej niż ty biegłeś do kasy odcinek temu >"Nie dla psa! dla Pana to! Żartuję, masz, poczęstuj się" >Mistrz opowiadał Ci kiedyś że jest najpotężniejszym Polakiem od czasów Mości Sarajewusa. >twój obity ryj wydaje się być tego potwierdzeniem >ale przynajmniej dupa cała, a to przy Papie nie zdarza się często >Mistrz znów pokazuje Ci swój rzułty uśmiech >jesteś gotów >kilka dni później zostajesz awansowany na zastępce Sołtysa po tym jak jego doradca przez przypadek uderzył głową w róg biurka >siedemnaście razy >otaczasz się tylko najlepszą śmietanką towarzyską, masz nawet dwie szczoteczki bo Cię kurwa stać na wszystko >wypierdolisz jeszcze dziś >a nie, nie możesz XD >Rabin Johny wzywa Cię do swojej fabryki kremówek >mówi że znalazł sposób na przywrócenie Polakom należnego im miejsca >podkreśla przy okazji że nie chodzi o śmietnik >Polska weszła na karuzelę spierdolenia przez socjalizm, który teraz niszczy Republikę Środkowoeuropejską >to Żyd, więc wie o czym mówi >żeby temu zapobiec stworzą czystego wolnorynkowca >kapitalistę doskonałego >zawsze żyłeś w głębokim szacunku dla wolnego rynku, starałeś się chadzać ścieżkami wolnościowca >Papa jednak już dawno uznał że stoi ponad prawami wolnego rynku >teraz miał zamiar to udowodnić, zmuszając go żeby stworzył doskonałe życie >martwisz się w chuj ale pomagasz XD >wasze umysły pracują na takich obrotach, że osiągają legendarną czwartą gęstość >czujecie jak łapiecie Pana Boga za nogi >Papa Karol GMD (Gloria Mężom Dzielnym) >"No i widzisz? My Żydzi potrafimy wszystko!"- powiedział Papa >niestety przeliczył się >momentalnie z transu wyrwała nas tajemnicza siła >wiedzieliśmy co to >to legendarna Niewidzialna Ręka Wolnego Rynku >wysiłki na nic się nie zdają >tej siły już nie zatrzymacie >ty godzisz się z porażką ale twój Mistrz musi się wyładować na nieletnich pracownikach fabryki kremówek >jakiś czas później lądujesz w Olsztynie >na dzień dobry jakiś arab proponuje Ci wycieczkę po zamku >zamknij mordę brudna kurwo! >patrzy na ciebie zdziwiony a ty gryziesz się w język bo prawie zdradziłeś swoją przykrywkę >grzecznie mu odmawiasz >idziesz dalej i widzisz bandę Cyganów >właściwie to jakaś nawiedzona stara kurwa i tuzin jej dzieciaków >stara kurwa ubrała dzieciaka w koszulkę z twarzą starożytnego myśliciela Łukasza Stanisławowskiego >pokazujesz koszulkę i pytasz po ile >oczywiście stara cygańska kurwa musi zawyżyć cenę przynajmniej trzykrotnie >biedaki jebane, kurwa mać >rzucasz cygańskiej szmacie grube nominały >zdziwienie bo oni w życiu tyle pieniędzy na oczy nie widzieli >te oczy... >cygańska kurwa coś na ciebie krzyczy, łapie dzieciaka za fraki i rzuca nim w ciebie >próbujesz jej wyjaśnić że chciałeś tylko koszulkę >zniknęła szybciej niż przecięty użytkownik Sekcji Past po zapytaniu o Żyda w Fable >patrzysz na gówniaka >nawet fajny taki mały Cyganik >w twojej głowie zapala się lampka >wyszkolisz go na swojego prywatnego Sebe >dasz mu zajebistego kija i będziesz katował tak długo aż będzie miał więcej mięśni niż rozumu >mały cygański Seba pomoże Ci obalić Pape Karola >bierzesz go na ręce i patrzysz w pozbawione zrozumienia oczy >nie musisz mu dawać fałszywego imienia bo nikt nigdy nie dowie się o jego istnieniu >od dzisiaj mały cygan będzie znany jako Marian Kowalski, Siewca Srogiego Wpierdolu >prawdziwa inba dopiero się zacznie ### Polskie Wojny Epizod I (ewentualnie Zasada Dwóch Polaków część IV). >dawno dawno temu >co ty pierdolisz, 10 lat minęło od ostatniej części >chuj nieważne >Republika Środkowoeuropejska znalazła się w kryzysie >lubisz myśleć że to zasługa wyłącznie twoja i twojego Mistrza >prawda jest jednak taka że ten rowerek spierdolenia zjebie się i bez waszej pomocy >główna w tym sprawka Rycerzy Sprawiedliwości Społecznej, strażników pokoju w Republice >w sumie jedyny pokój którego bronią to ten z ostrym kwasem >no poważnie, błagałeś Wolny Rynek o debili za przeciwników ale tym razem to przegięcie >w Radzie tego pseudotworu zasiadają jakieś ponure echa działalności elektrowni w Czarnobylu >jak ziomek z kutasem zamiast czoła >do tego nieogolonym >albo ten zjarany hobbit który nie zna poprawnej składni >jebaniec jest tak stary że pewnie pamięta I rozbiór Polski >z tych bardziej spizganych to występuje jeszcze Big Gin >takie trochę skrzyżowanie Jezusa Chrystusa z Mietkiem spod Żabki >ze zdecydowaną przewagą Mietka >tylko jego nieletni Padawan ma jakieś usprawiedliwienie dla swoich dewiacji >ciężko nie być pijakiem jak spędzasz cały wolny czas z gościem który ma nazwę napoju alkoholowego zamiast nazwiska >no i pogadajmy o głowie tego całego spierdolonego kółka marksistowskiego którego będziesz nazywał Tyson >tak, bo jest czarny >a ty ostatniego Czarnego widziałeś jak za gówniaka wyszukiwałeś sobie XXI wieczne pornole >pewnie jest jakiś dwóch czarnych na całą serię >chyba że Pastuszek sprzeda markę, wtedy pewnie okaże się że twój stary był czarny >albo nawet ty >tak czy inaczej Tyson ciągle zachowuje się jakby był wkurwiony >rozumiesz go, ale nie szanujesz bo ilekroć matkojebca o kogoś pyta to zaczyna od "Czy on wygląda jak dziwka"? >pewnie też coś bierze >w każdym razie, jesteś drugim najważniejszym po Sołtysie człowiekiem w Republice >dla twojego Mistrza to wciąż za mało >wzywa Cię do swojej Synagogi, ale najpierw musisz ogarnąć z Sołtysem (aka. Rudy Kutas) inbę w Sejmiku >Donbas po raz czwarty w tym tygodniu próbował się odłączyć >jest poniedziałek >na szczęście możesz wyjść bo spokój zaprowadza jeden z Mistrzów Sprawiedliwości Społecznej, Makłowicz >w sumie tylko jego lubisz z całej tej zasranej ferajny >przybywasz do swojego Mistrza >warto zaznaczyć że większa część jego twarzy zakryta jest maską która umożliwia mu oddychanie >efekt zamachu na jego życie który przeprowadził znany gangster i zbrodniarz wojenny Griegori Ziemnik >Papa porządnie się z nim rozprawił >na samą myśl kukle Cię zaswędziały >z bólu >w każdym razie Papa Karol mówi Ci że przyszedł czas by obalić Republikę i uczynić Cię Sołtysem >niekoniecznie w tej kolejności >w tym celu rozpocznie prywatkę jakiej nie przeżył nikt >a przez to rozumie oczywiście że to ty masz ją rozpocząć >nie wiesz o co chodzi >masz skontaktować się z Federacją Żydowską >już wiesz że będzie zabawnie >mają zaatakować Kołobrzeg >Quo Vadis Pape? XDD >ten plan nie ma prawa się udać >chcesz mu to powiedzieć >jednak on wyciąga pomarańczę >jeszcze nie czas >zakładasz swój najlepszy dres z wizerunkiem starożytnego prawicowego teoretyka Jerzego Urbana z napisem "Kiedy wzywa Polska moim honorem jest walka" >twarz oczywiście zakryta ale twój ryj zna większa część Republiki więc Żydy pewnie się zorientują >dzwonisz do nich przez hologram >Buruchim Baram- mówią >Sieg Hail- odpowiadasz >pojebały Ci się starożytne powitania >no mogłeś zacząć lepiej >robi się niezręcznie, przechodzisz do sedna >"chuj kurwa musicie zająć Kołobrzeg" >śmieją się z ciebie po żydowsku >"są tam wasze kamienice" >śmiech zmienia się w żydowski gniew >od razu wyskakują z ryjem że wszystkie kamienice zostały przejęte przy upadku Polski >wyprowadzasz ich z błędu, pokazując zdjęcie pięknie zachowanych budynków odkopanych niedawno przez władzę miasta >jednemu aż się nos wyprostował >nie ma rady, muszą napierdalać >oferujesz im swoją współpracę, na co oni szczęśliwie przystają >rozłączasz się jak zaczynają z tobą omawiać możliwość częściowego sfinansowania przez ciebie ich kampanii >Żydzi w dupę jebani mać >wracasz do swojego Mistrza >niby Cię chwali ale widać że czymś się martwi >oczywiście nic Ci nie mówi, bo po co ma ci ufać? >znaczy nawet jakby zaufał to byś go zajebał >ale byłoby miło >przez następne tygodnie na zmianę ogarniasz plan z Żydami i gadasz z Makłowiczem >spoko typek, widzi że Rycerze Sprawiedliwości Społecznej to marksistowskie zjeby >okazuje się że uczył big Gina >co więcej jego zjebanie nie jest jednak efektem zielska, po prostu pewnego dnia źle nazwał grysik >chuj kurwa nie wiesz co to znaczy ale nie chcesz skończyć jak ten jebany obszczymur >w końcu dochodzi do inwazji na Kołobrzeg >warto zauważyć że po ponad tysiącleciu napierdalania w Palestyńczyków (takich bliskowschodnich Polaków) Żydzi obniżyli swoje standardy zbrojeniowe >więc widok traktorów bojowych z Gwiazdą Dawida jest więcej niż powszechny >kontakt z Kołobrzegiem zostaje zerwany >Rudy Kutas w ramach odwrócenia uwagi ogłasza projekt reformy emerytalnej >udajesz że nie wiesz o co chodzi mimo że wewnętrznie nie wyrabiasz z beki >niby wszystko idzie w porządku, jednak wtedy kontaktują się z tobą Żydzi >mówią że córka prezydenta Kołobrzegu spi#rdoliła >razem z dwójką Rycerzy Sprawiedliwości Społecznej uciekła na Śląsk >poświęć chwilę żeby zastanowić się, co robisz z własnym życiem >nie no kurwa, trzeba to jakoś załatwić >telefonujesz do Mariana >jego uśmiechnięty ryj to najlepsza rzecz jaka Ci się dzisiaj przydarzyła >twój uczeń, twoja nadzieja >twoje czoło Wielkiej Polski >wysyłasz go na Śląsk >omawiasz dalsze plany z Papą >oczywiście jego zdolności pozostawiają Cię daleko w tyle >Karol ogarnia już kolejny kryzys >kryzys do którego Republice potrzebna będzie armia >btw. tak ten gównoprojekt nie ma armii bo za strażników robią tutaj te spizgane zjeby >chociaż Makłowicza akurat szanujesz >wtf Papaj? >Wielki Polak oczywiście tłumaczy Ci, że doprowadzą do wojny domowej w Republice >dadzą jej armię >a potem tą armię obrócą przeciwko niej samej >okrutnik >tylko jak zorganizować armię w tak krótkim czasie? >oczywiście twój Kremówkowy Lord wszystko przemyślał >po zbombardowaniu Warszawy w czasie V wojny światowej cały świat myślał że nic nie zostało >mylili się >mały chiński obiekt laboratoryjny przetrwał w zalanych kanałach Warszawy Centrum >wsławili się tym, że już w 1949 roku stworzyli dwa klony >co prawda przypominały bardziej tego zielonego hobbita co rządzi Rycerzami niż normalnych ludzi >no i jeden z nich nie był szczególnie odporny na upadek z dużej wysokości >ale od tego czasu wiele się nauczyli >pasjonującą rozmowę przerywa Ci wiadomość od Kowalskiego >dziwi Cię to bo nie przypominasz sobie żebyś uczył go pisać >chyba teraz widać tego skutki >piszę o jakimś dzieciaku bez ojca i mongolskim stulejarzu, którzy dołączyli do córki prezydenta i dwóch Rycerzy >kurwa Marian chyba za bardzo poszedł pod prąd >przekazujesz Mistrzowi wieści, udając że dostałeś je od zaufanego szpiega >jego rzułta morda wykrzywia się niemiłosiernie, widzisz to nawet pomimo maski >pyta o szczegóły dotyczące gówniaka >w duchu zaczynasz się śmiać że chyba znalazłeś jego ojca XD >okazuje się że gówniarz ma na imię Zoidberg >*Zandberg >ojca nie ma bo matka twierdzi że począł go Rynek >zastanawiasz się co oni jarają na tym Śląsku jak tam nic nie rośnie >Papa nie jest w takim dobrym humorze >pyta czy pamiętasz jak próbowaliście stworzyć istotę z czystego Wolnego Rynku i wszystko poszło się jebać >przytakujesz >momentalnie zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji >jeśli Rycerze Sprawiedliwości Społecznej dostaną gówniaka to będzie koniec Wolnego Rynku >paróweczek >i marzeń o Polsce >nie możesz do tego dopuścić >a chuj, spierdolili Kowalskiemu >jednak możesz -_- >dobra, nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło >zastanawiasz się tylko jak ich znaleźć >ktoś do ciebie dzwoni >to Padawan tego Gina >oczywiście najebany w trzy dupy i ledwie rozumiesz o czym do ciebie mówi >o ile dobrze zrozumiałeś to sami do ciebie przyjeżdżają >no i kurwa elegancko >czekasz w stolicy >przybywa Gin i jego uczeń >drewno w sukience które udaje córkę prezydenta >córka która udaję sprzątaczkę >dziwnie gibiący się Mongoł Bill-Bill Ariunbaata >moment, zatrzymaj >dostrzegasz że jest cały wysmarowany żółtą pastą do butów >myślałeś że Wyborczą zamknęli w 2017 ;-; >no i w końcu wychodzi Zandberg >grzecznie witasz się się ze wszystkimi >w końcu podchodzisz do gówniaka >może jest jeszcze nadzieja >może nie wypełnili go swoją marksistowską propagandą >"bogatsi powinni płacić wyższe podatki" >wszystko stracone >chociaż nie, nie możesz się tak łatwo poddawać, wyczuwasz w młodym potencjał >ale po kolei >w Sejmiku dochodzi do debaty na temat sytuacji w Kołobrzegu >Rudy Kutas ma srogo wyjebane >to drewno które udaje córkę prezydenta wygląda jakby zaraz miało pokazać emocję >konkretnie wkurw >wykorzystujesz to >mówisz że to są trudne czasy >że potrzeba nowego Sołtysa >silnego Sołtysa >kurwa się nawet nie domyśla że masz na myśli siebie >powołuje wotum nieufności >Rudemu Kutasowi aż oczy wyszły z orbit >#smutnażaba >nie mija dużo czasu i obwołują Cię nowym Sołtysem >no kurwa najwyższy czas >teraz Żydzi nie są Ci już potrzebni >wyjdź na mównicę pierdoląc kacapoły większe niż legendarny Janusz >zakończ słowami "A poza tym uważam że Federacja Żydowska powinna zostać zniszczona" >wszyscy w ryk >dowiadujesz się że Rycerze i Zandberg są już w Kołobrzegu >zabrali ze sobą nawet upośledzonego żółtka >Marian też jest już na miejscu >wszystko idzie idealnie >nastaje wieczór >dowiadujesz się że Żydzi zostali wyjebani z Kołobrzegu >w tej epickiej bitwie wyjątkowo wsławił się Zandberg który sam zniszczył 75% floty powietrznej przeciwnika >ponadto Marian zajebał tą zakałę Big Gina >niestety jego sukces był raczej połowiczny >to śmieszne bo ten pijus-uczeń przepołowił najprzystojniejszego >co prawda jego ciała nie odnaleziono ale na pewno nie żyje >na 100% >to jednak nie ma znaczenia, bo masz już na oku nowego Polaka >do czasu aż podrośnie zadowolisz się Makłowiczem >i jego papryką >pozostała Ci już tylko jedna, ostatnia rzecz do zrobienia >wbijasz do pokoju Mistrza Karola, mijając jakieś przerażone dziecko >jest 21:00 >siadasz z tym gnojem i podajesz mu kremówkę nafaszerowaną srogim alkoholem >21:10 zanim rzułty zjeb całą ją zje >zaczyna się kręcić gorzej niż ten pierdolony Mongoł >w sumie trochę podejrzana zbieżność ale zostawiasz to na później >podwędzasz skurwysynowi pomarańczę >nareszcie >łapiesz Kremówkarza za kark i jebiesz jego ciałem o podłogę >napierdalasz mu w łeb ta jebaną pomarańczą >owoc szybko się rozpierdala ale chuj to kogo teraz obchodzi >teraz to ty jesteś Polakiem >pierdolonym Klejnotem Wisły >21:35 >rozrywasz mu ubranie a potem do samo robisz z jego odbytem >gorący szpinak wlewa się niczym nektar bogów >posmakuj własnego lekarstwa zbrodniarzu >po chwili jest już po wszystkim >Papa Karol aka. Johny Kremówka padł >patrzysz na zegar >21:38 >kurwa prawie ;-; >a chuj i tak wygryw Kategoria:Pasta